justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: *Sora - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Kairi - Chloe (Gnome Alone) *Riku - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Goofy - Shrek *Donald Duck - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Mickey Mouse - Blu (Rio) *Roxas - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Namine - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Xion - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) *Axel - Guy (The Croods) *Aqua - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Terra - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Ventus - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Master Eraqus - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Master Xehanort - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Vanitas - Eddie Brock/Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) *Buzz Lightyear - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Rex - Batty (FernGully The Last Rainforest) *Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Manny, Diego and Sid (Ice Age) *Sarge - Alpha (Storks) *Sarge's Soldiers - Wolfpack (Storks) *James P. Sullivan - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mike Wazowski - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Boo - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Snow White - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Prince - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Doc - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Grumpy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Happy - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Sleepy - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Bashful - Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sneezy - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Dopey - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *The Queen - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *The Witch - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *The Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) *The Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) *Prince Florian's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *The Huntsman - Derek (The Swan Princess) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Adult) - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Flora - Joy (Inside Out) *Fauna - Disgust (Inside Out) *Merryweather - Sadness (Inside Out) *Maleficent - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) *Prince Phillip - Todd Daring (The Replacements) *King Stefan - Gru (Despicable Me) *Queen Leah - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *King Hurbert - Dick Daring (The Replacements) *Lackey - Mel (Despicable Me 3) *Samson - Buck (Home on the Range) *Diablo the Raven - Nigel (Rio) *Dragon Maleficent as Herself *Cinderella - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Jaq - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gus - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Lady Tremaine - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) *Anastasia - Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) *Drizella - Brittany (Gnome Alone) *Mary - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Perla - Rayna Cartflight (The Buzz On Maggie) *Bruno - Spike (Rugrats) *Lucifer - Fluffy (Rugrats) *Major - Bullseye (Toy Story) *The King - Gru (Despicable Me) *The Grand Duke - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Coachman - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Footman - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Footman - Dr Nefario (Despicable Me) *Mice - Characters from "A Bug's Life" "The Buzz On Maggie" The Smurfs" "The Loud House" & "Minions" *The Fairy Godmother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Birds as Happy Feet Characters *Prince Charming - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Aladdin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Princess Jasmine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Genie - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Abu - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) *The Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *The Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Rajah - Kyle (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Belle - Anna (Frozen) *Beast - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Lumiere - Buster Moon (Sing) *Cogsworth - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mrs. Potts - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Chip - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Wardrobe - Frieda Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Feather Duster - Joy (Inside Out) *Footstool - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Stove - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Gaston - Hans (Frozen) *Lefou - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Maurice - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Monsieur D'Arque - Mr. Perkins (Despicable Me) *Bimbettes - Fireside Girls (Phineas & Ferb) *Wolves - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen) *Peter Pan - Todd (Wayside) *Wendy Darling - Chloe (Gnome Alone) *John Darling - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Michael Darling - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Tinker Bell - Angie (Shark Tale) *Captain Hook - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Kron (Dinosaur) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Tiago (Rio 2) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Ted (The Lorax) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Hercules - Gru (Despicable Me) *Philoctetes - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Hades - Doctor Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Megara - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *Pegasus - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Zeus - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hera - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wreck-It Ralph - Tantor (Tarzan;1999) Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Sora Gnome-Alone-movie.jpg|Chloe as Kairi Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg|Chuck McFarlane as Riku Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Goofy Imagen 1 1518624548.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Donald Duck Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mickey Mouse Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Kingdom Hearts Spoofs Category:Video Games Spoofs